Super Smash/Roleplay
RP Page for Super Smash. Archives If you are new to the roleplay, please read these archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 In the Stadium..... "You (beep!)ing son of a (beep!)" shouted Sheik once Zerkrom stuck Sora with lighting. He ran out of the cave after them. -- Ilia and Link treated Sora's wounds. "Cowards," Link muttered. "They hurt out ally then run. I have no respect for them at all." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:23, Septem N had covered up the cave entrace so they wouldn't be found. KYRUEM Sheik followed the Zerekrom to the cave entrance. "Let me the (beep!) in, you son of a (beep!)," he shouted. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:58, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Iggy ran out and clawed Sheik. "You have 3 choces. Run, Get killed or kill me and not those pokemons." he hissed. ✰WolfStar✰ "Is that a trick question or something?!" shouted Sheik. He kicked Iggy into a tree and snow fell on top of the koopa. "I would gladly kill you!" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 20:10, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "behind you!" shouted ike,jumping at sheik Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:05, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Sheik flipped Ike and slammed him into the ground. He drew a dagger. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:13, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "do you think a dagger can kill me!" ike said,getting back on his feat and pulling out his sword Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:18, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "Let's see what you say when a dagger is driven strait into your neck!" shouted Sheik as he lunged at Ike. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:22, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "okay lets see how strong you are then!!"said ike lunging at sheik with his sword in front of his chest Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:28, September 8, 2012 (UTC) The two blades met and locked. Sheik felt his arms being pushed back and Ike's blade was getting closer.... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:32, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ike back fliped and kicked sheik in the face and nocked him on the ground and sliced his leg "is that all you've got?! if so than your pretty weak!!" said ike Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:39, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Sheik threw the dagger perfectly at Ike's chest. --- "Do you think Sheik is O.K?" asked Sora. "Um, no," said Ilia. Sora sighed. "I'm going to go and find him," she followed his footprints in the snow. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:41, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ike blocked the dagger with his sword and picked up the dagger and put it in his pocket"ha! that was pathetic do something i dont expect" shouted ike Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:51, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Sheik just smiled under his mask. Sora walked up to Ike and slammed his head into a tree. Sheik stabbed piosoned needles into Ike's back. "Thanks," he told Sora. She smiled. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 21:54, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "ha! nice job i wasn't expecting that hahaha but to bad im immune to poison" said ike with a smile Skaarsgurd (talk) 21:57, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Shike hit Ike with a pummel of a dagger, slamming Ike's face back into the tree. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:01, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ike ran to sora and slammed him to the ground and pinned him there"you will let me escape but if you dont let me escape he gets a cut he can't recover from"said ike Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:10, September 8, 2012 (UTC) (Sora's a girl XD) "Who the (beep!) you calling a he!" she shouted at Ike. "Fine," said Sheik, dropping his dagger. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:13, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "thats better,well i hope we can battle again! that was fun,next time i want you to be stronger" said ike as he walked away Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:19, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "You (beep!)," Sheik shouted at him as Ike walked away. "Is this some sort of game to you!?" ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:21, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "fighting you was a game,thats why i'm telling you to get stronger"said ike disappearing in the forest Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:24, September 8, 2012 (UTC) "What kind of backhanded insult is that!?" he shouted at him. He tensed his muscles and wanted to run after him. Sora shook her head and put a restraining hand on his shoulder. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:27, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ike ran and ran untill he couldn't see or hear sheik or sora,he stopped at a tiny place where he could take a break "if im going to survive in this place i need to make some friends,but how am i going to make them?"ike said to himself Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:34, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Sora and Sheik walked back to the cave. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:35, September 8, 2012 (UTC) a few hour later ike made a friend named marth they promised to keep eachother alive,marth and ike ran away from there hideout and tryed to find sora and sheik Skaarsgurd (talk) 22:43, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Sheik's leg was bleeding badly, but he pretended like it didn't hurt him. They made it back to the cave, but he left a trail of blood behind him. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:45, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay